funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quartic
If you have come here to reply to a comment I left on another talk page, please reply there instead of here. I prefer to keep conversations on the same page - it makes them easier to follow. Current page size: }} bytes. Redirect How do I redirect something to a page? Are only admins only allowed to do that? Alan • Talk 02:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Type #REDIRECT PAGENAME, where PAGENAME is the name of the page you want to redirect to. A redirect is also created when a page is moved to a new name. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I type this by creating a new article? Alan • Talk 03:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, make that the content of the page you want to redirect from. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I still don't get where to added the text you said earlier. I want to redirect User:Alan, because when I use my email link to get here, it goes to User:Alan, instead of User:Alan. Dungeon assault: Started testing vs bells I started looking at bells, and high level sneaky characters are a lot more likely to succeed than the current model gives them credit for, though I need to do more testing. For instance, your daemonette's never missing out of 37 tries, the current model predicts a 2/11 chance of failure, she's clearly doing much better. There's about a .06 percent probability that the current model is correct, i.e (9/11)^37 is about .0006 My thief failed 3x out of 40, I want to do a much bigger sample. At the moment I don't have a good model for how to explain this, the roll a zero-n idea doesn't seem to work for this. I've got a bell_test dungeon now, FYI. 40 bells and 4 monsters. You can get the failure count when you attack one of the 4 monsters guarding the center after going through all the bells, it shows the detect modifier (number of misses) when you mouse over the green eye symbol when attacking the final monster. Nano sie 01:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :What's the test dungeon's name? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Nvm... Why 4 monsters though? There's only two rooms that connect to the hoard room. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Yours is a better method for getting a lot of useful data - I was just making a tally as I went along with my usual raiding, which was a lot more time consuming. Also, with a high enough renown (on a members account), we could do the same with a dungeon filled with Halls of Glass. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't have a really great reason for using 4 monsters - it looks nice, and 40 bells is a round number. ::::I gather you found the test dungeon, the other one is rat_test, for all rats. ::::The data is puzzles me as far as finding any sort of model that "fits", the original model really isn't bad for the runt, sneak, or witch, but it's hard to figure out what sort of model would give such a large drop between the witch and thief. The thief is running about 9 failures out of 120 attempts at the moment, I plan to get that up to 200 attempts. ::::I'm going to eventually finish taking the data and try to write it up nicely. ::::Nano sie 10:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've got a bit more data on Daemonettes vs Tripwire Bells, I'll let you have it once I get a bit more. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Out of 1000 trials, my Daemonette failed against the Tripwire bells exactly 10 times. Let me know if you want more detail, or if you think more trials would be helpful. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Resizing or Removing the latest activity box Seeing as some of the wikis pages do not contain spaces (achievement pages specifically) the Latest activity box intrudes into the articles, sometimes by an inch or more. This obscures text, so to be able to read the page you have to hover the box away from where it is. Mainly, as the title suggests, is there any way to remove the box or text wrap it so that it doesn't flow over onto the articles. Thanks in advance Anonymous184 08:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Making a Sandbox Page Hey. :) If I make a sandbox page (/User:X_Runis_X/Sandbox) it won't show up as an article, no? I would just like it confirmed since I am new to the place. :P EDIT: Woops, forgot the sign username. X Runis X 05:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by "as an article", but feel free to create your own sandbox - a fair number of other users have their own. (For example mine.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking it might show up as an article on the left *points to the 1554 articles (or something like that) section*. Ah well, thanks, might as well find out. EDIT: Worked, ty.X Runis X 14:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC)